


That's Electric

by creepymura



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: E-stim, Electrocution, Junkenstein AU, M/M, Praise Kink, monster fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 12:52:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepymura/pseuds/creepymura
Summary: Junkenstein has some tests he needs to run. And who better to help him than his new favourite lab assistant [kinktober day 4: e-stim]





	That's Electric

**Author's Note:**

> kinktober day 4: E-Stim  
> third person, omnipotent perspective, don't ask what this is because i have no answer

Despite the mad doctor’s undying devotion to his beloved creation, Roadhog was by no means the first monster that Junkenstein had attempted to create.

 

Years ago, when Junkenstein was a much younger man with far less experience in his field, he had experimented on a scarecrow, that had been stolen from one of the farmers in the village, since it had never been noticed or used anyway, Junkenstein believed that the silly thing wouldn’t have been missed either. Believing that he was going to put it to much greater use than the farmers ever did.

 

The idea had started out as simply a scarecrow that did more than keep birds away from the produce that it protected. The machine would be built to work as the perfect farm hand for any busy worker, lending its assistance when it was needed, tending to crops when it was asked, etcetera. Working longer hours than human workers ever could, and with much, much more enthusiasm about the entire process. 

 

The plan was simple, yet genius at the same time. The blueprints might have been worth millions if he could properly fabricate his machine how he wanted.

 

Though, of course, he had to add his own signature morbid spin onto the design, which inevitably rendered the blueprints as useless, and just furthered the villagers claims of him being well and truly mad. 

 

Using the basic shape of the scarecrow, of course, because he wanted to keep the aesthetics there, but adding more solid structural integrity to the scarecrow, with a gangled, lithe body that he had dug up recently, patchworks of mottled, greying skin stuffed with straw and stitched together to hold everything inside, despite how much it wanted to rot apart.

 

And Junkenstein’s own special touch. 

 

A burning, orange furnace, deep inside the scarecrow’s chest, working effectively as an engine for the entire operation. An engine without any mechanics to run however, no cogs or bells or whistles attached to it, but human organs, a beating heart and blackened blood to be pumped around severed veins. 

 

A body, a living machine, suspended in perpetual purgatory by Junkenstein's twisted ideas and plans.

 

However, as twisted as those plans might have been, the spindly little scarecrow was inevitably a fruitless attempt in the end. The heart would not beat, no matter how fired up the furnace might have been, and without a beating heart, the scarecrow could not move, let alone work like it was supposed to do. 

 

So in the end, the body that he had worked so hard to create was left to decompose even more in the corner of Junkenstein’s workshop. Rotting and forgotten while the doctor pursued his more realistic, albeit dull tin toys for the King.

But with the gift of live given to him so generously by The Witch of The Wilds in his hands, and a hugely beautiful reanimated body walking around his castle that he had dreamed of for such a long time, Jamison Junkenstein wondered if, perhaps, he could bring a little life to an experiment so long forgotten.

 

-

 

The scarecrow, who Junkenstein had affectionately nicknamed Hayseed, had turned out to be everything that Roadhog wasn't once he'd had some life breathed into him. In the most positive way, of course.

 

He was nimble and fast despite the heavy furnace in his chest, quick thinking to the point of almost bordering on skittish, like a rat about to be caught, whereas Roadhog was hulking and slow, a creature built for brute force alone. And while he had a good few inches on Junkenstein in height (considering the doctor's slight preference for taller men, especially when he was over six foot himself), he didn't have nearly the amount of strength that Roadhog did, and wouldn't have done much good in a fight. 

 

Though that hadn't been the reason he was built, of course. Roadhog had been built specifically to be a bodyguard for the doctor, (though that was really his secondary purpose in the end,) and was built with hulking muscles and a huge physique. Hayseed was willowy and light, much like the doctor himself, didn't even have all of his limbs since two of them had rotted off in the end and stitches couldn't hold him together. Almost looking like a strong gust of wind would knock him over.

 

Despite this, Hayseed's general skulking demeanour, the hollow voice accompanied by uncontrollable titters and giggles, the ominous glowing orange under his skin and his mechanical eyes that seemed to dart around by their own free will made up for his lack in strength, and just added an extra layer of creepy charm to Junkenstein's motley crew of man made monsters. 

 

Not only that, Hayseed was also wonderfully inquisitive, and desperate to learn more and more from his master, which delighted Junkenstein to no end. He had always fancied himself as somewhat of a teacher, and knowing that he wasn't going to pass his knowledge onto any relative or family member, he was happy to share his blueprint work and the progress of his machines with Hayseed, hoping that maybe the simple monster would pick up on his teachings and serve as the perfect lab assistant, instead of a lowly field hand that his original blueprint had labelled him as.

 

Hayseed had ended up being a perfect addition to what Junkenstein liked to call a family, and he was a wonderful conversation partner, nodding along with everything that the doctor said, eager to listen to everything. 

 

Filling up the in the less than perfect spaces in his and Roadhog's otherwise ideal relationship. Even occupying the time when his hulking beauty was nowhere to be found, so he wouldn't have to suffer with worry alone, wondering what could have possibly been happening to Roadhog when he was away from the safety of their castle for so long.

 

Hayseed's voice would go perfectly soft and low as he spoke words to warm and comfort his master and they would settle Junkenstein just slightly, so he would be calm enough to allow Hayseed close again, allow his inquisitive hands to touch him and close the gap between the two of them. 

 

And it was comforting for Hayseed to be there when Roadhog could not, his body warm and the soft clicks that the sweet monster would let out without realising would reassure Junkenstein that he wasn't alone, that he would never be alone again. 

 

And it allowed him peace as he slipped deeper and deeper, succumbing to madness under the hands of his own creations.

 

-

 

The idea to repay Hayseed properly for his selfless service, for his patience and kindness, first hit Junkenstein when he was idly working in his lab and trying to fill time before Roadhog's return back home.

 

He had been working on the idea of a weapon, just for himself, something in case the people in the tiny village ever caught on to his nefarious schemes or found out where he was finding all his supplies for his various personal creations. While Roadhog had his hook and he did wonders with it, Junkenstein wanted to be of, at least, some use in a fight if anyone ever did come knocking on his castle door. He wanted something that he could properly fight back with, since he was no expert at any sort of hand to hand combat, and he'd already lost one arm as it was.

 

Over the course of an afternoon, he thought about, sketched and tinkered prototypes of countless ideas that constantly streamed into his head, but nothing seemed to stick out perfectly. Nothing was quite Dr Jamison Junkenstein enough for him and he needed something personal to fight with. 

 

All before he thought of something, something quite marvellous that met all of his standards for machines.

 

A deadly pinwheel of electrodes that would spin on it's own, like it had it’s very own brain, but was controlled remotely by Junkenstein. A fast moving, motorised electric bomb that could climb up walls, over obstacles, anything in its wake. Sparks of electricity taunting it's target as it moved, made of copper and cold, hard steel. Unforgiving, unrelenting, sure to detonate and destroy anyone that it came in contact with, blowing them apart and into oblivion.

 

Perfect. Absolutely perfect. Everything that a weapon for Junkenstein should have been

 

Hayseed had been curiously looking over the doctor's shoulder as he feverishly drew out his plans, listening to his master's incessant mumbling and occasional titters of blood lust, casually milling about the castle and the lab, waiting for the doctor to inevitably ask for his attention, or for his mood to suddenly drop enough that he would be needed. 

 

While Junkenstein worked on his blueprints, knowing that Hayseed was nearby and waiting for his attention, it struck him that he would have to figure out exactly what voltage and what current the electricity harboured in his weapon would have to be to cause the most amount of damage. 

 

And while the doctor knew what was fatal and what would just result in a sharp sting, from his father's warning, he was still interested in experimenting with different combinations of currents and voltages, wondering just how much a human body could take before it.

 

Well.

 

Didn't.

 

Junkenstein giggled to himself lightly, thinking about his devious idea, before he turned in his chair, setting his blueprints aside for space to facilitate his next experiment.

 

"Oh Hayseed!" He called over to his creation, alerting the monster from whatever he was doing to fill his time and motioning him to come over to the desk, to join him in whatever he might have been up to. "Would ya mind comin' over here for a second? I got something I'd like to try with ya."

 

Junkenstein ushered his anxious little creation into his lap, despite Hayseed's initial hesitance around it, an affectionate arm wrapping around his shivering body. Running calming touches down his front and up his arms, making soft shushing sounds in an attempt to calm his monster down. 

 

"Hush, hush now, pet." Managing to calm the shivering down just a tad. "That's it, there we go. Nothin' to be nervous about." He cooed softly, a calm smile on his face, stroking his gloved fingertips over every inch of Hayseed's exposed flesh, over the dark stitches that kept him all together, making him flinch even more in his gentle, if slightly tight, grip. Made Junkenstein grin to himself as he stored the knowledge of a potential sensitive spot away in his brain. "I just want to thank you properly, my darling. For being such a good boy for me, being so kind to me, all by yourself."

 

"Was just doin' what I thought I should." Hayseed mumbled slowly, his voice willowy and strained from the lack of general use of his voice box and his accent a jumbled up mess, picking up what he heard from both Junkenstein and Roadhog. A little trait that the doctor thought was endearing at the very least, made the little scarecrow seem even more like his own.

 

"Ain't that thoughtful." Junkenstein replied with a delighted little titter, pressing a soft, teasing kiss against the back of Hayseed's neck, where the burlap didn't cover. Making his little monster flinch again in his arms to his amusement. "Say, did ya learn that all by yourself? Or did someone else teach you how to be such a sweetheart, eh?"

 

"Dunno. Just sort of knew I should." Hayseed mumbled again, unable to shake away his constant shivering underneath his master's touch, despite how much he keened for it, how much he reacted to every single one. "Didn't want you to...to feel sad."

 

Shaking so much, he almost seemed like he was cold though Junkenstein knew that the opposite was true, taking into account the sheer amount of heat that his creation generated from the furnace deep in his skinny little chest. 

 

"That's a lovely thought to have, Hayseed." Junkenstein grinned against his monster's shoulder, his hands trailing down the monster's body and slowly stroking up and down his parted thighs. "And ya know ya do it so well, don't you? Such a good boy, always such a sweetheart for me, aren't you?"

 

Hayseed nodded hesitantly, still unable to get rid of his shaking, even more when Junkenstein's touch had strayed so far down and into an area that had never really been explored before.

 

"Can you say that for me? Can you tell me that you're a good boy?" Junkenstein asked, his voice almost innocent but his mind far from it.

 

"I-I'm...I'm a good boy." Hayseed repeated, his voice trembling as much as before. "I'm a good boy, doctor."

 

So all of this nervous energy that Hayseed embodied, much like the stutters in his speech when it came to situations like this, weren't a mishap in his initial creation process or just a side effect of life being given to him. They were all just there because they were intrinsic parts of Hayseed's personality. 

 

And that fact alone did something for Junkenstein that he couldn’t really explain. 

 

It fuelled an insatiable hunger deep inside the mad doctor and he couldn't help but let a little titter slip past his lips as he kissed further down Hayseed's neck, over his shoulders, delighted by the sheer amount of humanity that both his monsters seemed to show, the further he pushed them.

 

How despite being a mishmash of human body parts, engines and machinery, his monsters were just as human as anyone else. 

 

Junkenstein didn't know if he was turned on by looking at the living embodiment of his genius alone, or that he could have such a strong effect on someone so quickly, but he wanted Hayseed, and he was going to have him. 

 

"Yeah. 'Course you are. You're my good boy, Hayseed, an' I wanna show you just how good you are. Wanna give ya somethin' special for bein' so good."

 

Hayseed was as light as a feather compared to what Junkenstein was used to, obvious considering the main bulk of his body weight was just straw, so picking him up and effectively pinning him down onto the desk, hands on either side of his hips and their bodies face to face was as easily done as it was said. 

 

Looking into the twitching mechanical eyes of his creation, the doctor was driven ravenous by his own desires, for love, for chaos, for intimacy and for destruction.

 

Funny how those things often came to him hand in hand. All things he thought of when he saw his monsters together.

 

He could feel his mouth start to water just looking at his creation underneath him, and he immediately felt compelled to lightly pull at Hayseed's burlap sack mask, exposing his true face and giving himself the optimal chance of furthering any intimacy that might have occurred between the two of them. 

 

Junkenstein couldn't wait any longer or give Hayseed any reason as to why his burlap mask had suddenly been removed before he had to kiss him. Fast and hard without any of the hesitancy he'd had with Roadhog during their first time, the doctor's tongue immediately pushing between the lips of his monster, tasting a cocktail of blacked bodily fluids and formaldehyde (to keep him from rotting apart as he walked) against Hayseed's own tongue.

 

However, those despicable tastes didn't throw him off or deter him for even a second, and he gripped the straps of Hayseed's overalls in tight fists, dragging him harder into the kiss as he rested his knee against his desk, giving himself a slight better leverage and an easier position to lean into.

 

Hayseed had taken a few moments too long to properly warm to the kiss, obviously still filled with the initial shock of the attention from his master to begin with. But it didn't take him long to get into it as much as the doctor was, and he was kissing back as eagerly, if not more, judging by the delighted sounds he made against Junkenstein's lips with every new touch and tease. 

 

Various bits and bobs fell from Junkenstein's desk, with crashes of broken glass against stone and clatter of tumbling books and tools. Though they were generally unnoticed by him as the kiss between doctor and creation grew more and more intense with each passing second, not allowing even a moment for them to be interested in anything other than each other. 

 

Important, lovingly crafted blueprints were pushed aside along with their shoddy, less lovingly crafted prototypes as the two kept kissing fiercely, mumbled soft sounds of pleasure shared only between the two of them, as each of their needs were well and truly met with the passion fuelled embrace.

 

"That's a good boy. My good boy. My pretty pet. Doing so, so well for me."

 

Hayseed still couldn't stop shaking and whimpering throughout, though clearly from other stimuli rather than just nerves getting the best of him. Letting out shuddering little moans every time he had the chance to between their frantic kisses, getting even louder and more frequent when his master's touch strayed even further, the doctor absolutely fascinating in what might have been making his monster react so strongly and so quickly. 

 

The ache in Hayseed's looser overalls suddenly getting much more of his attention than it had before. 

 

"What was it?" Hayseed blurted out quickly, earning a slightly confused look from Junkenstein when he finally looked up from the crotch of his monster's overalls. "W-What you wanted me for. Earlier. What was it?"

 

With Hayseed's true face exposed, Junkenstein could see the slight orange blush spread over his creation's cheeks and down his neck, making him smirk with a slight amount of smug satisfaction as he jumped off the desk, chuckling at Hayseed's suddenly confused look.

 

"Ah! Cheers for reminding me, completely slipped my mind actually!" 

 

The doctor knelt down on the lab floor to look inside the various boxes of junk that took up valuable space under his desk. Trying to find the perfect tool for the job.

 

"Y'see, I'm trying to make a weapon for myself. Just something as a sort of..." Pausing and sitting up for a moment, his hand flapping as he tried to find the perfect word. "Safety precaution! Yes, that was it. Just wanted somethin' that would keep us all a bit safer, ya know." He continued, going back to trying to find what he needed underneath the desk.

 

No chance. Perhaps his bookshelf would give him better results.

 

"What kind of weapon?" Hayseed asked, his head cocked slightly in adorable confusion. 

 

Making Junkenstein titter to himself as he sieved through box upon box of useless tat that seemed to clutter every part of the lab, and make it impossible to find anything when he actually needed it. He swore at himself under his breath as he tossed a box of old, rusted cogs over his shoulder.

 

"A bomb, my dear. A sort of electric bomb." He turned to lean against the bookshelf, looking over at Hayseed, his hands clasped together in slight excitement. "Remote controlled, remotely detonated by me far, far away. Capable of dealing out a ton of damage to whoever I please, god! Can ya imagine anythin' better?!" He couldn't help but let a high, hyena like giggle pass his lips, and he bit down on his glove just to make it a little less obnoxious.

 

"Ya see, that's why I need you, Hayseed." Junkenstein continued, pacing back over to where his monster sat on the desk. "I got electropaks, tons of em. But I need to test out their currents, their voltages, what have ya. I need to make sure everything would be in working order for my weapon, yeah? So I'd get a frequency high enough to...well, I don't think I really need t'spell it out to ya." Gripping the front of the desk, he leaned in close to Hayseed, their faces nearly touching as a smirk spread on his face, enamoured by the way that his monster looked at him. 

 

Respect and admiration in his eyes, but clouded with a slight touch of fear. A final realisation that Junkenstein was someone to be listened to, someone to be taken seriously, lest you make a terrible mistake and find out just how powerful the mad doctor could be.

 

Junkenstein had only dreamed of being looked at like that. And at last, he finally had it.

 

Not his most conventional fantasy by any means, but it was a fantasy nevertheless.

 

"So I'm gonna need you to feel it for me." He finished, his voice a slight whisper when he was barely an inch away from his gracious 'volunteer.' 

 

Reaching over the desk, over Hayseed, and grabbing one of the stray electropaks that he seemed to have a surplus of from behind Hayseed's head, and waving it in front of his monster's face, teasing, like he was taunting him. 

 

"Think you can do that for me, lovely?"

 

Words must have escaped Hayseed for a few moments when he looked from Junkenstein to the dangerous electropak in his metal hand. Black and orange eyes darting between the two of them, unsure of what to say or where to look, before finally settling on his master. Eyebrows knit together, his stitched up mouth dropping slightly. Looking like he was trying to find something, trying to find any sense of humanity that might have remained inside of the doctor.

 

But he nodded anyway. Agreeing to all of this, agreeing to facilitate the constant circle of madness. Made Junkenstein beam at him with pure pride in his expression, and kiss him sweetly on the cheek. 

 

"Atta boy. Knew ya wouldn't let me down" Junkenstein purred affectionately, giving Hayseed's thigh a teasing squeeze before he slipped away again, trying to find the correct attachment for the electropak that would allow him to control the current channels and make the shocks a little less intense for his monster.

 

He did care about him after all, very much in fact. He wouldn't have done anything to intentionally hurt the poor thing.

 

Or at least not yet.

 

Junkenstein managed to find a taser like prong attachment for the electropak in a pile of rusted down tools, and after a quick polish with his lab coat, it snapped onto the pak with ease, and looked almost like it was brand new. 

 

Shiny enough that the doctor could see his sharp toothed smile in it when he looked down.

 

Perfect.

 

The pak already had a counter like dial on the front of it, for easy measuring of the electronic currents and voltages and the important things that would have aided in his research, if research was, indeed, the first thing on his mind. 

 

Though at this point, and when he could already feel himself soaking right through his tights he was that wet, research was actually the very last thing on his mind.

 

Once the attachments were secure and he believed his makeshift contraption was ready for his volunteer, he approached Hayseed again, keeping the pak to his side as to not frighten the skittish little monster any more than he was already. Though instead of joining him up on the desk like before, Junkenstein sat back in his desk chair, positioning himself between Hayseed's thighs, and leaning back, casually, waiting for him, as if he was expecting something. 

 

"Go on then. Get on with it." Junkenstein said, idly fiddling with the counters on the pak, his attention eventually drifting up to Hayseed when he saw the monster wasn't doing anything. He gave him a slight exasperated look, leaning forward in his chair again. "Come on now, don't be shy."

 

"I-I'm not quite sure what...er, what I'm s'posed to be doing, doctor." Hayseed admitted, his voice wavering more than usual and the recognisable orange blush spreading across his face again, on show now that it was bare. 

 

Making a wild, suddenly sadistic streak in the doctor flare up as he stared up at him, absolutely enamoured by the monster's almost innocence, his nativity, and how easily exploited that might have been to someone with a sicker mind than most.

 

The latter statement, coincidentally, fitting Junkenstein to an absolute tee.

 

"Take off your overalls." The doctor said bluntly, since that was the best way to talk to his creations, sliding his desk chair back with a little push, giving Hayseed a space to stand up and do as he was told. "I need to see exactly how your body reacts to the shock, and I wouldn't really be able t'do that if I couldn't see it all now, could I?"

 

"No, doctor." Hayseed agreed earnestly, nodding his head and standing up on his feet as he had been instructed to.

 

He unbuttoned his overall straps with quick nimble fingers, and the looseness of the garment all together meant that it fell to his knees the second that something wasn't holding it up. Hayseed tried to grab for it as it fell, but not before Junkenstein had gotten a good eyeful of what he had been trying to hide. His length, hot and heavy against his belly, smearing the black that seeped out the rest of his orifices in sticky strings against his skin.

 

Not something he should have been embarrassed about, exactly. Had Junkenstein been in his position, he would have showed off that thing whenever he'd had the chance to. Fitting, almost, that a monster of a dick would belong to his monstrous creation.

 

Though perhaps it spoke more about Junkenstein and his priorities in his creations than anything else.

 

The doctor smirked lightly to himself, tapping the inactive prongs lightly against his prosthetic leg, bored and ready to move to the next step.

 

"Bend over me desk." He said, making no attempt to hide how he was staring at Hayseed, admiring his body despite the slightly rotten parts. "I wanna see all of it."

 

Hayseed hesitated for maybe a second before he did as he was told, turning around and bending over Junkenstein's lab desk, his back slightly arched and his wonderfully peachy ass on show to his master's delight. Not even trying to hide how hard he was just on the other side of that perfect ass, legs even slightly spread so Junkenstein could see his dick bob and twitch with every slight shudder that went down his body.

 

Not bad, if he did say so himself.

 

"That's a good boy. Showin' yourself off so perfectly for me, aren't ya?" Junkenstein purred, moving closer to Hayseed's body again, and slowly turning on the electropak. Relishing in the soft sound of recognition his perfect little monster let out, and stroking a slow appreciative touch down the back of his thigh.

 

Almost like he was apologising for what he was about to do.

 

"Tell me if this hurts, alright?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the dancing little spark between the two metal prongs of the pak, though before Hayseed could even mumble a response, he pressed the prongs hard against the meat of Hayseed's thigh, sending the spark through his creation's body.

 

Taking in the long, drawn out moan, so loud that it had even surprised Junkenstein, that eventually fell into tiny shuddering whimpers and whines of almost pain when he pulled the pak back, away from his skin. Admiring the tiny, almost there burn mark that the electricity had left.

 

A reminded of their time together. At least that's how he saw it.

 

"How did that feel then?" Junkenstein asked coyly, stroking a gloved thumb over the burn tenderly. Tittering to himself at the pained whine his monster let out as a response to his affection.

 

"I-I could take more." Hayseed mumbled softly, gripping at the desk harder, keening against the soft touch on his thigh. "If that's what you wanted, doctor."

 

Judging by the way his dick couldn't stop dripping, and there was no sign that he was getting any less turned on, Junkenstein knew that his monster wasn't simply lying to appease him.

 

That he did actually want it.

 

Junkenstein slid up the power of the electropak's voltage. 

 

His sadistic streak grew even bigger.

**Author's Note:**

> i prefer not to explain art and rather to let the work explain everything. this should explain that im gay and i love halloween and spooky gays
> 
> also i can't wait for the halloween update. i want to play it now immediately 
> 
> whipstickagocock.tumblr.com (please consider donating to my ko-fi if you wanna support me!!)  
> ray x


End file.
